


Between Love and Friendship

by WeissyCold



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeissyCold/pseuds/WeissyCold
Summary: Amigas podem dividir muitas coisas, inclusive o amor.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. A Atlasiana

O Belladonna Café é um local popular localizado no centro de Mistral, em uma das áreas mais movimentadas da cidade. Todos os dias as mesas ficam lotadas e clientes recorrentes entram e saem com seus tradicionais copos de café na mão e carregando uma sacola com alguns dos famosos doces do local. Era comum as pessoas irem lá, pegar uma mesa e ler alguns dos livros da grande coleção exposta no local também, já que o café era uma mistura de biblioteca. O ambiente era bastante aconchegante, com paredes de tijolos e mesas e piso de madeira. Todas as paredes do salão do café contém prateleiras com livros de temas variados que são o atrativo do lugar. Qualquer um pode entrar lá e simplesmente saborear uma boa bebida quente e ler um livro de seu gênero favorito.

Blake Belladonna assumiu o café quando seus pais resolveram se aposentar e ir morar na ilha de Menagerie, onde nasceram. Blake é bastante orgulhosa do estabelecimento e atendia todos os clientes com um lindo sorriso no rosto, sejam eles humanos ou faunos. Todos são bem vindos ali.

Era uma manhã de Inverno e Blake já estava no café atendendo os primeiros clientes do dia junto de seus funcionários e grandes amigos, Sun e Velvet. Sun cuidava do preparo das bebidas, Velvet atendia as mesas e Blake cuidava do caixa mas sempre que podia ajudava em outras coisas. Ela também era responsável por fazer os doces do lugar, já que sabia as receitas de sua mãe de cabeça. O par de orelhas felinas ao topo da cabeça de Blake tremeu levemente quando o som da campainha atrelada a porta indicou que mais um cliente havia entrado. Blake registrava alguns pedidos no caixa e ouviu uma voz falar ao lado dela.

\- Um café grande com creme e um pedaço de torta de framboesa, por favor.

Blake levantou os olhos para a cliente.

Era uma mulher, nos seus vinte e poucos anos e a primeira coisa que Blake notou nela foram seus longos cabelos brancos e brilhantes, presos em um firme rabo de cavalo. Ela vestia um casaco branco e o que parecia ser um vestido por baixo, com meia-calça azuis escuras e botas também brancas. Um cachecol azul escuro enrolava confortavelmente seu pescoço. Blake a viu tirar suas luvas e desenrolar o cachecol, expondo mais seu rosto. Ela tinha as bochechas um pouco coradas talvez por ter andado no frio. Quando ela se virou Blake notou duas orbes azuis claras e brilhantes a encarando. 

_ Linda _

\- Blake!? Blake!

Blake piscou algumas vezes até perceber que Sun a chamava e que a cliente de cabelos brancos a encarava curiosa. Aí ela se tocou que estava encarando a mulher até agora e sentiu suas bochechas corarem de vergonha.

\- Desculpe, sim?

\- Ainda temos torta de framboesa?

\- Temos duas em preparo, vão demorar mais alguns minutos no forno.

\- Entendi, bem então o que vocês recomendam para acompanhar meu café?

\- Ninguém melhor para combinar sabores do que minha chefe aqui - Sun falou risonho, sua cauda agitada atrás. 

\- Sério? - A cliente voltou a olha-la com curiosidade. - Você deve ser bastante talentosa, Blake.

Blake corou ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado com um leve sotaque.

\- O que você me recomenda experimentar então?

Blake forçou seu cérebro a parar de admirar a mulher e pensou rapidamente em várias combinações de doces que iriam ser ótimas. Nisso ela abriu a vitrine de doces e retirou um Canolli com recheio de creme de frutas vermelhas, colocou em um pequeno prato e entregou-o a cliente.

\- Aqui, este é um dos mais famosos, Canolli com creme de framboesa e morangos frescos.

A cliente pegou o prato delicadamente, seus belos olhos azuis observando o doce com entusiasmo.

\- Parece delicioso!

\- Como é a sua primeira vez no café, o doce fica por conta da casa. - Blake sorriu para ela.

\- Oh, obrigada! É um uma tradição de vocês?

\- S-sim, claro 

Sun arqueou a sobrancelha para Blake e o fauno já ia comentar algo quando Blake deu uma cotovelada nele por detrás do balcão.

\- Velvet irá te acompanhar até uma mesa. - Blake sorriu e indicou a fauno coelho que se aproximava.

\- Muito obrigada.

Quando as duas se afastaram, Sun virou-se para Blake com o maior sorriso cafajeste do mundo.

\- Desde quando temos essa “tradição” que eu não lembro?

\- Calado - Blake se virou mas tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios.

\- Se vamos dar doces de graça para todas as clientes bonitas que vem aqui a gente vai falir Blake! Eu preciso desse emprego, tenho bocas pra alimentar!

\- Sun, você é solteiro e mora sozinho

\- Sim mas a boca que eu tenho que alimentar é a minha

Blake riu e empurrou o loiro de volta ao bar. Ela voltou ao que fazia no caixa mas seus olhos logo procuraram a cliente de cabelos brancos pelo café. Ela a achou em uma mesa na parte esquerda e viu Velvet conversando toda sorridente com ela.

Blake atendeu alguns vários clientes, ajudou nas tarefas do café mas entre tudo o que ela ia fazer seus olhos corriam rápidos para a mesa onde a mulher estava. Blake a viu tomar seu café e observar curiosa as prateleiras com livros. Blake também a viu dar uma mordida no doce e sorriu satisfeita ao notar que ela gostou.

\- Para de babar! - Sun sussurrou em suas orelhas felinas.

\- Vai trabalhar Sun!

\- Eu ia te falar o mesmo! - o loiro riu. - Vai lá falar com ela, pergunta se ela gostou do cannoli.

Blake ia rebater as palavras do loiro mas seus olhos correram para a figura da cliente novamente e ela respirou fundo.

\- Ok.

Blake ajeitou seus cabelos negros, deu uma olhada geral em suas roupas e caminhou calmamente até a mesa onde a outra lia um livro alheia a situação. 

\- Tudo certo por aqui?

A cliente levantou seus olhos e os fixou em Blake, que se pegou admirando daquele ângulo.

\- oh sim, está tudo uma delícia!

\- Que bom! O que achou do Cannoli?

\- É o mais saboroso que já provei - Ela sorriu abertamente para Blake.- Dê os meus cumprimentos ao chefe.

\- Bem, a “chef” no caso sou eu, e agradeço seus cumprimentos.

\- Você quem faz os doces?

\- Sim, são receitas de família. - Blake levou uma mão a nuca, estava um pouco envergonhada agora que os olhos azuis estavam totalmente focados nela.

\- Este café é da sua família? Então Belladonna é seu sobrenome, imagino.

\- Exatamente, Blake Belladonna. Muito prazer.

\- Weiss Schnee, o prazer é todo meu.

Elas apertaram as mãos e Blake notou o quão suave e delicada era a mão de Weiss.

\- Você chegou em Mistral a pouco tempo?

\- Na verdade sim, me mudei faz apenas alguns dias. Como sabe?

\- Eu imaginei, por causa do seu sotaque digo. E também porque existem poucas pessoas com a sua cor de cabelo por aqui.

Weiss sorriu tímida e ajeitou seu rabo de cavalo para que ficasse sobre seu ombro direito.

\- Bem, eu estou tentando perder o sotaque, mas não acho que tenha muito o que fazer com o cabelo.

\- Não precisa... e-er digo, você está perfeita assim, digo, seu cabelo é lindo! Não precisa mudar nada. - Blake sentiu suas bochechas cada vez mais vermelhas e amaldiçoou sua boca por falar as coisas antes de pensar.

Weiss sorriu com o jeito atrapalhado de Blake.

\- Obrigada, Blake. - Seus olhos encararam os dourados de Blake. - Estou feliz de ter encontrado este café, com pessoas tão bonitas e simpáticas como você.

Agora Blake tinha certeza que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Os olhos de Weiss subiram até suas orelhas também, o que fazia Blake as mexer inconscientemente.

\- E-eu que fico feliz por você escolher nosso café - Blake sorriu sincera e Weiss retribuiu.

\- Da onde eu vim, não tem muitos cafés como estes. Digo lá o foco é fazer as coisas super tecnológicas e tudo é automatizado. Eu sentia falta de um toque mais pessoal e humano nas coisas. - Weiss levantou os olhos até o par de orelhas felinas. - Ou um toque mais fauno! Você me entendeu. - Ela riu envergonhada, um leve tom rosado tomando conta de suas bochechas. Blake a achou ainda mais linda assim.

\- De onde você é? Eu conheço seu sotaque porém não consigo reconhecer.

\- Eu sou de Atlas, onde as pessoas são tão frias quanto o clima do reino.

\- Uma atlasiana! - Blake comentou surpresa. - Bem que eu estava reconhecendo! Tenho uma amiga de lá mas já faz tempo que ela perdeu o sotaque.

\- É bem complicado de perder o costume, principalmente para as palavras locais. Sempre tenho a tendência de puxar o r ou trocar os sons do V e do W.

\- Mas você fala muito bem a nossa língua, e seu sotaque é suave e muito bonito, se me permite dizer.

Weiss corou de leve e Blake abriu ainda mais seu sorriso.

\- Obrigada, Blake, você é muito gentil.

\- anh...você disse que se mudou a pouco tempo, está aqui com sua família ou algum conhecido?

\- Na verdade não, vim sozinha. Você é a primeira pessoa com quem converso, para falar a verdade.

\- Oh - Blake fez uma cara de surpresa, suas orelhas de gato ficando em pé e acentuando a expressão. Weiss sorriu com aquilo.

\- Desculpe, eu devo estar olhando demais as suas orelhas, não quis ser rude. É que em Atlas é bem difícil encontrar faunos que não sejam répteis ou adeptos ao clima gelado. Você é a primeira com características felinas que eu conheço.

Blake sorriu aliviada que aquele era o motivo. Dessa vez ela mexeu as orelhas propositalmente, arrancando mais um sorriso de Weiss. 

\- Não tem problema. Aliás, você vai encontrar muitos tipos de faunus diferentes por aqui, durante o verão temos muitos turistas de Menagerie.

\- Ah eu estou louca para conhecer o verão daqui, dizem que as praias são lindas.

\- E é verdade! Nós temos as mais belas praias de Remnant, pode ter certeza. Se quiser posso até te fazer um guia quando for visitá-las. Aliás, porque escolheu vir durante o inverno?

\- Achei que seria mais fácil para me adaptar. - Weiss respondeu finalizando seu café. - Em Atlas temos mais dias frios do que quentes, então preferi vir em uma estação fria para conseguir me adaptar gradativamente à medida que o clima vai mudando por aqui.

\- Muito inteligente da sua parte. - Blake sorriu para ela.

Weiss olhou sua xícara de café vazia e correu os olhos no movimento do café. Aparentemente tudo estava tranquilo, os demais funcionários pareciam estar dando conta de tudo.

\- Aceita mais um café? - Blake ofereceu notando a xícara vazia.

\- Só se você me acompanhar

A fauno sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

Elas conversaram praticamente a manhã toda sobre diversos assuntos. Blake contava coisas sobre Mistral e Weiss falava de Atlas e como eram as coisas por lá.

Blake se viu particularmente mais interessada sobre coisas que Weiss gostava e toda vez que a atlasiana revelava algum gosto pessoal as orelhas de Blake ficavam eretas prestando total atenção. 

Um pouco antes do meio dia, Weiss explicou que tinha que ir pois estava organizando seu apartamento e alguns móveis chegariam ainda hoje. Quando elas foram se despedir, Weiss deu um beijo inesperado na bochecha de Blake, fazendo a fauno ficar mais uma vez com a coloração avermelhada no rosto. Weiss prometeu voltar no dia seguinte.

Blake a observou sair do café e respirou fundo, ainda sentindo o perfume delicado de Weiss pairando no ar. 

O restante do dia passou com a fauno aturando inúmeras piadinhas de Sun e até de Velvet sobre como Blake abandonou o trabalho para ficar de papo com sua nova crush. Obviamente Blake ameaçou demiti-los mas eles sabiam que não passava de brincadeira.

Quando deu o horário em que o café fechava e todos foram embora, Blake trancou tudo e foi para casa. Ela ainda estava com a imagem de Weiss na cabeça, repassando a manhã mais que agradável que teve com a estrangeira. Ela sentia um calor no peito toda vez que lembrava do sorriso de Weiss e como ela falava determinadas palavras com aquele sotaque puxado.

Quando Blake chegou em seu apartamento, o cheiro de comida sendo feita a fez perceber como ela estava faminta.

\- Yang? O que você está fazendo?

\- Oi Blakey - a voz respondeu da cozinha. - Estou fazendo curry

\- Vê se não taca fogo na cozinha de novo

\- Boa noite pra você também - Gritou a voz em resposta. Blake riu. 

A fauno retirou seu casaco e foi encontrar a outra na cozinha.

Yang estava de costas para ela, mexendo algo em uma panela no fogo. Seus volumosos cabelos dourados estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e ela usava seu conjunto preferido de ficar em casa: Um top preto que deixava todos os músculos definidos de seu abdômen a mostra e uma calça preta de moletom. A loira cantarolava ao ritmo de uma música no rádio.

\- Quer ajuda? - Blake ofereceu arregaçando suas mangas.

\- Pode colocar a mesa, já está tudo pronto! E eu não queimei a cozinha. - Yang falou convencida com aquele sorriso enorme dela.

\- Isso é o básico que eu espero de você - Blake provocou e recebeu um cutucão nas costelas.

Elas ajeitaram a mesa e Yang serviu a comida.

\- Foi tudo bem hoje lá na academia?- Blake perguntou antes de levar uma colherada de curry até a boca. O sabor estava muito bom e não tão forte, Yang sabia que Blake não gostava de comidas muito temperadas.

\- Tudo bem, estou com alguns alunos novos para treinar. Amanhã chega mais uma.

\- Treino normal ou alguma das aulas?

\- Aparentemente é treino normal, mas vou tentar empurrar a aula de boxe também! Quero todo mundo em forma nesta cidade. - Yang falou confiante.

\- E no café, como foi? - A loira perguntou enquanto servia um pouco de suco para ela e para Blake.

\- Foi ótimo, um pouco mais agitado a tarde. - Blake tomou um gole de suco. - Fiz amizade com uma cliente nova.

\- Ah é? - Yang ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

\- Ela acabou de se mudar para Mistral, veio de Atlas.

\- De Atlas? Que longe! Ela era legal? Fiquei sabendo que o povo de lá é meio frio

\- Ela é completamente o oposto - Blake falou e sorriu inconscientemente. - Ela é bastante inteligente e educada, sabe conversar sobre tudo e me contou bastante coisas de lá.

\- Quanto tempo exatamente vocês ficaram conversando? - Yang a olhava desconfiada. Blake corou um pouco antes de responder.

\- Ah...bem foi só na parte da manhã

\- Mas para falaram de vários assuntos então foi uma  _ boa _ parte da manhã! 

Blake optou por tomar mais um demorado gole de suco e Yang começou a tirar sarro da cara dela. 

\- Ela é bonita? Quero detalhes!

\- Não vou falar mais nada! - Blake riu. - O Sun já me encheu o saco a tarde toda sobre isso.

\- Se o Sun também está zoando então foi algo muito sério! Blakey, você tem uma crush?

\- Chega, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. - Blake levantou e levou seu prato vazio até a pia. - Eu vou tomar banho.

Yang continuou rindo na mesa. Ela adorava provocar Blake quando o assunto era mulheres pois a outra ficava completamente sem jeito e era hilário. A loira respirou fundo e soltou um longo suspiro, o fato de Blake ter conhecido alguém novo pelo visto rondaria seus pensamentos aquela noite.  


  
  



	2. Hora do treino

Yang estacionou sua moto na mesma vaga de sempre, retirou seu capacete jogando os longos cabelos loiros de um lado para o outro e andou confiante até a entrada da academia. Seu característico sorriso aparecendo para cumprimentar conhecidos pelo caminho. Yang era o tipo de pessoa que chamava atenção por onde passava. Alta, bonita, com um corpo de dar inveja a muitas mulheres e músculos que colocavam homens adultos no chinelo. Ela atraía todos os olhares e ela sabia disso. Sempre confiante e com um sorriso no rosto, daqueles que iluminavam como o sol, ela era bastante popular por ali. A loira se trocou nos vestiários, colocando um top amarelo e um shorts preto com o logo da academia e seguiu até a recepção onde uma ruiva alta conversava com um rapaz de cabelo prateado.

\- Bom dia!

\- Bom dia, Yang! - A ruiva respondeu sorridente. - Este é Mercury Black, o novo treinador do qual te falei.

Yang cumprimentou o rapaz com um aperto de mão. Ele jogou um sorriso galanteador para ela, do qual fez uma de suas sobrancelhas arquear questionando.

\- Yang é nossa instrutora de boxe e muay thai e também a personal trainer mais procurada aqui da academia e ela te guiará hoje.

\- É um prazer poder aprender com uma das melhores - Mercury falou, não tentando esconder o tom de malícia por trás. Yang não gostou nada da forma como ele olhou para seu decote também.

\- Meus olhos estão aqui em cima - Ela falou entediada. 

Mercury apenas sorriu de lado pra ela.

Pyrrha continuou explicando as coisas para Mercury enquanto mostrava a academia, Yang apenas acompanhou os dois, lançando um olhar enfezado ao rapaz de tempos em tempos. Será que Pyrrha não estava percebendo que ele nem estava ouvindo o que ela falava e na verdade estava lançando olhares as mulheres que treinavam no momento? Ela teria que ter uma conversa com a chefe quando tivesse um tempo.

\- Bem acho que isso é tudo - Pyrrha finalizou animada. - Yang, hoje seus horários estão mais folgados não? Pelo que lembro você tem uma aluna nova apenas no período da tarde, e seu aluno da manhã desmarcou o treino de hoje.

\- Isso, todas as minhas aulas são no período da tarde.

\- Ótimo, então acho que você consegue assumir daqui. Eu vou lá no galpão supervisionar os novos equipamentos que o pessoal está instalando. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar.

A ruiva acenou e saiu. Mercury fez questão de seca-la enquanto se afastava.

\- Mercury, você ensina que tipo de aula?

\- Eu sou instrutor de jiu jitsu e musculação. - Mercury falou convencido, contraindo seus músculos. Yang revirou os olhos. - Se quiser eu posso te ensinar também.

\- Eu passo. Me segue, vou te mostrar onde ficam os equipamentos e depois você vai começar instruindo o pessoal que chegar agora no período da manhã. Eu vou te supervisionar.

\- Como você quiser, baby

\- Yang. - Ela se virou séria para ele. - Meu nome é Yang, ok?

Mercury apenas ergueu as mãos como quem se diz inocente. Yang rosnou e revirou os olhos novamente. Pelo visto seu dia seria longo.

Lá pelo período da tarde, Yang já estava sem um pingo de paciência. Mercury era o típico homem que se achava macho alfa, que fazia piadinhas machistas e ficava secando as alunas da academia. Yang percebeu que quando um aluno homem o chamava ele ignorava ou atendia de mau gosto. Agora quando era uma aluna, Mercury era “atencioso” demais. Ele falava baixo, sempre dava um jeito de tocar a aluna ou nas costas ou na cintura, até na coxa Yang viu. Claro se o toque fosse necessário para a explicação de algum exercício, tudo bem, mas Yang era uma personal trainer profissional a muito tempo e ela sabia que aqueles toques eram completamente desnecessários. A loira chamou a atenção do rapaz praticamente o dia inteiro e ele não a levava a sério. Quando deu quatro horas, a loira estava fulminando de raiva.

Ela queria falar com Pyrrha sobre o novo professor mas a ruiva estava correndo de um lado para o outro cuidando de uma reforma que a academia estava fazendo em uma das piscinas e não tinha tempo para conversar. 

Yang tinha acabado de finalizar uma de suas aulas de boxe e estava tomando um gole de água para se refrescar. Seu olhar fulminando Mercury enquanto o professor auxiliava uma aluna com uma das mãos acariciando a cintura dela outra vez.

\- Esse cara! Eu vou…

\- Yang! - Uma voz chamou seu nome atrás dela, a fazendo se virar.

\- Oi Nora

A ruiva veio até ela com uma expressão irritada. Nora era muito mais baixa que Yang e Pyrrha, mas nem por isso deixava de botar medo nas pessoas quando ficava brava. Nora era a treinadora de musculação e fisiculturismo.

\- Eu vou quebrar as pernas desse professorzinho novo - a mais baixa rosnou, os olhos fixos na figura de Mercury.

\- Bem vinda ao clube! Não sei como Pyrrha contratou esse cara

\- Eu soube que foi indicação de um conhecido, algo assim. Mas assim que der eu mesma vou ter uma conversa com a Pyrrha.

\- Eu to tentando falar com ela o dia todo! Pelo visto vamos ter que esperar até essa reforma acabar.

\- Vou tentar falar com a Pyrrha agora, ela vai ter que tirar cinco minutos e me escutar.

Yang apenas disse um “hum” e seus olhos se voltaram para Mercury que agora flexionou seus músculos para uma aluna de cabelos verdes.

\- Yang - Uma voz masculina chamou a loira. Yang olhou de onde vinha e encontrou Ren, um dos treinadores da academia também. Diferente de Mercury, Ren era a própria encarnação do respeito e da calma. O moreno era instrutor de karatê e meditação, sempre calmo, sereno e respeitoso. Muitas alunas e alunos tinham crush nele e em seus longos cabelos negros e olhos puxados, mas ele só tinha olhos para Nora. Os dois namoravam desde a faculdade e Yang achava fofo o quão diferentes eles eram. Nora era hiperativa, tagarela e escandalosa e Ren completamente seu oposto. Eles eram tão diferentes que se completavam em todos os sentidos.

\- Oi Ren, o que foi?

\- Sua aluna nova chegou. - O moreno apontou a entrada da academia, onde uma jovem conversava com Jaune, o recepcionista.

Yang correu os olhos até onde Ren apontou e por um momento ela esqueceu completamente toda a raiva e estresse do dia. A aluna nova agora vinha em sua direção. Os olhos azuis observando os instrutores com interesse. Yang observou desde os longos cabelos brancos presos em um rabo de cavalo, até a regata esportiva também branca, a calça legging preta e o tênis de corrida branco que ela usava. Depois seus olhos se focaram nos azuis e por ali ficaram. Yang estava acostumada a encontrar gente bonita toda hora, principalmente em uma academia, mas aquela garota superava todos os alunos que Yang já teve. 

Mas antes da jovem conseguir se aproximar deles, Mercury a abordou.

Yang sentiu toda sua raiva voltar na hora quando Mercury a segurou pela cintura sob o pretexto de que ela se virasse para observar alguns dos equipamentos.

\- Já chega - A loira falou e caminhou firme até os dois.

\- ...de treinar você, até porque pra mim você já está completamente em forma - Mercury falava com aquele mesmo tom galanteador barato de sempre.

\- Mercury?

O sorriso de Mercury sumiu quando ele ouviu a voz atrás dele.

\- Sim? - Ele virou com cara de tédio.

\- Seu período de teste acabou, os alunos de agora são meus e da professora Valkyrie. Você pode ir lá no ginásio dos fundos ajudar o pessoal com os equipamentos novos.

\- Mas eu acabei de falar que treinaria essa bela aluna nova, ela vai ficar desapontada se eu não cumprir minha palavra - Mercury falou convencido e piscou para a aluna. 

\- Agradeço sua preocupação Sr. Black, mas eu me cadastrei para ter aulas com a Srta. Xiao Long - A aluna falou lançando um olhar desinteressado a Mercury. - Se nos der licença, eu gostaria de conversar com minha instrutora.

Mercury fechou a cara para a aluna e lançou um olhar irritado a Yang quando se virou e saiu andando. 

\- Cara, isso realmente animou meu dia! - Yang falou sem conter a risada. - Eu peço desculpas pelo comportamento dele, nós o contratamos hoje e pelo que parece foi um grande erro.

\- Não quero ser rude mas ele não me parece uma pessoa muito agradável.

\- Ah você não está sendo rude, está sendo realista! - Yang riu e fez a aluna rir também. - Sou Yang Xiao Long, muito prazer.

\- Weiss Schnee 

\- Weiss, bem vinda a academia Nikos. Vou te levar para conhecer o local.

Yang levou Weiss até as diversas áreas da academia, mostrando os equipamentos e apresentando os demais professores. Weiss olhava tudo e todos com interesse.

\- Você já treinou antes?

\- Eu costumava praticar patinação no gelo e esqui. Mas tem uns meses que estou parada.

\- Pra quem está parada, você está em forma! - A loira sorriu. - Por que você parou de praticar? Alguma lesão?

\- Eu sofri um acidente que me deixou com os ligamentos do pé direito um pouco fracos, meus médicos falaram que era pra tomar mais cuidado de agora em diante pois eu teria mais facilidade para torcer o pé ou até mesmo quebrar. Acho que fiquei com um pouco de medo por isso parei. - Weiss falou envergonhada. 

\- Ah isso é completamente normal, mas o ideal é você treinar e fortalecer suas pernas e os músculos novamente. Vamos trabalhar bastante isso, assim você pode voltar a patinar quando quiser! Se bem que o inverno já está acabando por aqui, você vai ter que patinar sem gelo mesmo. - Yang disse rindo.

\- Vai ser uma nova experiência para mim.

\- Seu sotaque...é adorável! Você é gringa?

\- ah bem sim, eu acabei de me mudar para Mistral.

\- ah então seja muito bem vinda!

\- Obrigada Yang - Weiss sorriu abertamente.

Yang e Weiss conversaram por mais alguns minutos e depois Yang iniciou o teste físico para avaliar os limites de Weiss. Ela a colocou para fazer alguns minutos de corrida na esteira, flexões, abdominais, e um pouco de levantamento de peso. Yang foi extremamente atenciosa com a jovem, sempre auxiliando e guiando para que ela fizesse os exercícios corretamente e não prejudicasse sua postura. Yang e ela conversaram bastante sobre várias coisas e a loira estava adorando a companhia da outra. Os olhares que Weiss às vezes lançava para os músculos definidos da barriga de Yang eram um adicional que a loira estava adorando também. Ela se orgulhava de seus músculos e ter uma garota bonita como Weiss a admirando não era nem um pouco ruim. 

Yang também não tinha como fugir de observar o corpo de Weiss, aliás durante sua avaliação física essa era a responsabilidade da instrutora. Ela reparou que mesmo afirmando estar alguns meses parada, Weiss possuía um corpo muito bem definido. Yang notou as pernas longas e fortes, a cintura fina e a barriga chapada de quem é naturalmente magra mas adepta a exercícios físicos regulares. Weiss também tinha músculos nos braços e costas, que eram facilmente notados pela professora. Weiss tinha o corpo de uma dançarina, esguio e definido.

Yang segurava os pés da aluna enquanto ela finalizava sua série de flexões. Após a última, Weiss se largou no tapete de ginástica, o peito arfando enquanto ela sentia todos os músculos do corpo em chamas pelas atividades. 

\- Muito bem.Com isso finalizamos seu teste! - Yang anotava algo em um tablet. - Seu corpo já é acostumado com exercícios mas como você ficou bastante tempo parada acabou perdendo resistência. Minha missão vai ser te deixar em forma novamente e fortalecer seu corpo, dando foco maior nas suas pernas. Vou criar uma rotina de treinos pra você e uma dieta balanceada para começar a pegar no tranco outra vez.

Weiss ouviu tudo ainda deitada no chão, seu rosto estava vermelho por conta dos exercícios. Yang se inclinou e estendeu a mão para a aluna e Weiss aceitou de bom grado, se levantando com a ajuda da mais alta. 

\- Você foi bem hoje, daqui pra frente os treinos serão cada vez mais intensos!

\- Eu estou exausta apenas com seu teste físico, imagina quando os treinos começarem de verdade - Weiss resmungou ainda respirando com dificuldades. - E ainda vim a pé pra cá, vou ter que voltar apé pra casa.

\- Se quiser te dou uma carona, se você não se importar de andar de moto. - Yang abriu outro de seus sorrisos confiantes.

\- Obrigada pela oferta, mas eu não moro muito longe então não tem problema ir caminhando.

\- Tudo bem, nós combinamos esse passeio de moto uma outra hora então. -Yang piscou e sorriu divertida para Weiss que ficou ainda mais vermelha.

\- o-ok, eu te vejo amanhã então?

\- Mesma hora e mesmo lugar! E venha preparada, vou te fazer suar! 

\-----------------------------------//------------

Yang entrou em seu apartamento e deu de cara com Blake que parecia ter acabado de chegar e estava retirando sua jaqueta branca, ficando apenas com uma blusa preta estilo cropped que mostrava sua barriga, jeans preto e botas. Yang assobiou para ela.

\- Como você está  _ gata _ hoje Blakey - A loira falou brincando e ainda observando a figura da amiga.

Blake revirou os olhos mas sorriu.

\- Normalmente você chega antes de mim em casa, aconteceu algo?

\- Nada de mais - Yang abanou a mão para Blake. - Pyrrha contratou um professor novo que é um grande babaca e eu e Nora ficamos até um pouco mais tarde para conseguir conversar com ela sobre.

\- O que ele fez pra você e a Nora não gostarem dele?

\- Ele é daqueles que usa a profissão como desculpa para se aproveitar das alunas. Eu o acompanhei o dia todo e vi que ele é cheio de mãos bobas com as mulheres e com os homens ele mal dá atenção. Completamente não profissional! Ele até conseguiu deixar o Ren irritado, o Ren!

\- Parece um grande babaca - Blake agora retirava suas botas. 

\- Ele é, todo convencido com aquele sorrisinho idiota. - Yang retirava seu casaco e o pendurava no cabideiro ao lado da entrada. - A gota da água foi ele dando em cima de uma aluna nova que começou hoje, mas cara você tinha que ver a cortada que ela deu nele! - a loira riu lembrando da cena. - A garota é só três centímetros maior que a Nora e com duas frases colocou o Mercury no lugar dele. Foi ótimo.

Blake sorria ouvindo Yang contar mais sobre seu dia e sobre a aluna nova dela. A faunos estava apenas um pouco frustrada que hoje ela não viu Weiss. Blake teve que resolver alguns assuntos pela manhã e elas acabaram se desencontrando, mas Velvet disse que Weiss iria no café amanhã novamente e ela iria se certificar de vê-la dessa vez. Blake se espreguiçou e estalou algumas articulações, sentindo um pequeno desconforto em seu ombro direito. Yang reparou aquilo.

\- Muito trabalho hoje? - loira perguntou com um sorriso compreensivo.

\- Ajudei a descarregar os equipamentos novos da cozinha, acho que devo ter dado mal jeito no ombro.

\- Vire-se, eu te faço uma massagem

\- Não é nada de mais Yang, não precisa se preocupar.

\- Shh se vira - Yang já se posicionava nas costas de Blake, as mãos firmes em seus ombros prontas para tirar todos os nós de tensão.

Blake ficou quieta e apenas aceitou a massagem. Yang era muito boa nisso, suas mãos eram precisas, fortes e ela apertava todos os lugares certos. Em um ponto específico Blake a sentiu fazer um pouco mais de força e um ronronar escapou de sua garganta. Blake levou as duas mãos até a boca, tapando-a. Seus olhos se arregalaram e suas bochechas tomaram uma forte coloração vermelha. 

Yang sentiu suas próprias bochechas ficarem vermelhas com aquilo, era muito raro Blake fazer sons característicos de gato mas Yang sabia que uma vez confortável perto de alguém aquilo era normal. Yang achava o ronronar extremamente fofo mas optou por não falar nada pois sabia que Blake deveria estar envergonhada.

\- Já está bom Yang - A voz de Blake saiu baixa, era visível seu desconforto.

Yang parou a massagem e Blake se virou para ela, o rosto bastante vermelho.

\- Obrigada pela massagem. E-eu vou tomar um banho.

Dito isso Blake se apressou e sumiu pelos corredores do apartamento. Yang se largou no sofá, pegou uma almofada e pressionou no rosto abafando um suspiro frustrado.

\- por que ela tem que ser tão fofa?! - a voz saiu abafada por debaixo da almofada.

**Author's Note:**

> A ideia dessa fanfic já estava tem algum tempo em minha cabeça e finalmente saiu de lá pro word. Espero que gostem :]


End file.
